mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucow Fozerrit
Lucow Fozerrit is a deadly extremist and hacker who plans on corrupting gaming and technological devices that are known to exist. He is known to be the arch-enemy of PixelartBuilder583, and he's been in that bitter rivalry ever since he hacked the accounts that belonged to him and his friends on Steam. Lucow was once more of an apprentice when he was working with his deceased master on creating the Wither Virus and their own armies. As a sneaky strategist on his plot to conquer the ROFL world in Microsoft Sam Plays Minecraft, he plans large-scale operations and invasions that are guaranteed to be almost so complex that Sam and Co. run into a lot of trouble while trying to foil his plans. Origin of Evil and Terror Crimes Lucow was employed in an IT department in South Africa, where he emigrated to when he was looking for a decent job and leaving the United States. However, he was fired when he was caught possessing an absurd dress code outfit that he was wearing, which was his red pants and black shirt with a red X. Furious at his former boss and co-workers, Lucow sought revenge on them by using a knife from his kitchen to steal a magnum pistol, a fully-loaded AK-47 that he illegally modified, and a grenade launcher that shoots bombs containing lethal chemical agents and fire at a local weapon store. Then at midnight, he located the facility with a perfect opportunity to arm himself readily. Lucow dispersed the grenades savagely at each window in front of the building, creating a massive fire explosion. Police officers and news reporters from Sierra Leone rushed to the scene, only to let Lucow backstab the news reporters with his knife and shoot the police with his AK-47. Medical ambulances hurried to treat the civilians who were injured, but Lucow beheaded the ambulance drivers with a sharp katana. Feeling outnumbered, he fled to a secret technology base located in Afghanistan by flying on a private plane and parachuting to the entrance. From this base, Lucow built his own organization of terrorists who can hack AND engage in military wars. He ordered five of his high-ranking hacker rebels to fly to South Africa and murder his former boss and co-workers. They murdered most of the employees and the boss, but then the FBI shot the five rebels down. Infuriated by those casualties, Lucow vowed retaliation on other nations with his knowledge on hacking that he learned while his men were on the mission that failed. He and the rest of his followers were on the same plane he took to the base, flying to a mysterious castle where no one in Africa or the United Nations could ever find them. There, Lucow found Mager Whiz-ard and offered to work with him to dominate the world and the universe. Lucow and his followers constructed spaceships that had artificial intelligence on which planets they could control. Before then, he developed a high-tech scouter, which gave him more knowledge and capabilities of hacking technology. But the more he pictured intolerable loss, the more corrupt he became! Universal Domination While assembling his army, Lucow inhabited a strange hacking planet, where they would stand as a primary base. One of his soldiers wasn't the smartest when he went to hacker school, which resulted in him rallying up his followers to bring him to the hacker labs. Afterwards, the soldier became Lucow's right-hand man. While invading a rich planet with a massive empire, that one soldier died from being shot by a laser cannon, which enraged Lucow and his army so much they destroyed the whole planet with a weapon of mass destruction. After reviving the one deceased soldier, Lucow was going to use him as a super-weapon to destroy planets that are insubordinate to his rule, including a rival planet that had smarter scientists than his. However, that rival planet didn't have as powerful of an army. Shortly after witnessing an escape pod heading to a parallel universe, Lucow constructed a spaceship that had stealth tracking devices and followed it to one of the only planets that were not controlled by him: Earth 2. It reminded him of "home" in the original Earth, and he now currently lives there to build up more of his hacker organization. Before he came into Earth 2, he and his army decided that their planet was no longer useful and then they blew it up. This is where his evil plans against the Text-to-Speech Gang and PixelartBuilder583's YouTube Crew began in Microsoft Sam Plays Minecraft. Events in Season 2 Lucow Fozerrit, looking like more of an apprentice since he came back to Earth 2 for world domination, was "sent" by Mager Whiz-ard to hack the gaming accounts of PixelartBuilder583, CK43, TheClassyScrub (who was known as Gamerbob1243 that time), and FearRising in Microsoft Sam Plays Minecraft Season 2 Episode 13. Pixelart sent Sam, Mike, Scotty, Mary, and Robert to a savanna for acacia while he and the rest of his friends were keeping an eye out for Lucow while they were planting dark oak saplings, thinking Natural Sam would be the culprit. Instead, they detected Lucow Fozerrit heading towards Sam's house to hot-wire the ROFL Robot and Microsoft Anna. This provided a perfect chance to confront him and catch him off-guard, which resulted in him escaping and shooting the four YouTubers with a submachine gun. He then set TNT to try and blow them to bits, but they dodged the explosion. Lucow successfully escapes and heads towards Sam and Co., which triggers a brief fight between Sam and Lucow. The four YouTube users suddenly catch up and gain on Lucow, giving TheClassyScrub an opportunity to use his ultimate Shoop da Whoop Laser on him and kill him. Mager was furious at that death, and he used the Nether Stars to revive him. Back to life, Lucow did more various tasks, such as kidnapping Microsoft Mary, dispensing Zombie Pigmen and Ghast Tanks, and torturing Mary in the palace's second floor. When the Wither rose and killed Mager Whiz-ard, Lucow feared for his life, fleeing from the entity. However, that was never shown. Events in Season 3 In the premiere of Season 3 of Microsoft Sam Plays Minecraft, Lucow Fozerrit was found at the shambles of the destroyed palace by Sam and Co., having lost his weapons and scouter. He is interrogated and blackmailed as to the responsibility of the Wither Virus infecting Microsoft Mike, which he denied. He said that the Wither Virus was created by Mager Whiz-ard when he was alive, making Sam and Co. order him to come along to remove the virus from Mike's hard drive. When he was done doing so, he went back to his old ways and teleported away to the palace's shambles, planning for retaliation. Later on, he and his followers sent peasant mobs as a gesture of using Sam and Co. for their traveling targets, spying on them the whole time of their adventures. When Lucow and his assistant, Agent GL, guard a remote Nether Castle Sam and Co. were at before in Season 2 Episode 10, a short battle ensued. The rest of Sam's friends outnumbered the two, causing them to leave in a hurry to complete the "masterpieces" that they were working on. In Season 3 Episode 17, Lucow shows up at The ROFL World once more to use his robot MechaartBuilder583 to try killing Sam and Pixelart and to enslave the rest of their friends. Next up, he plans an invasion on southern ROFL World and sends the Mutant Killer Rabbits of Caerbannog with Assaulting Guns and their military commander, Sergeant Bonnit. After hearing the loss and failure of them in the middle of Episode 19 of Season 3, he sends MechaartBuilder to grow humongous and lock on to the crew, especially CK43, TheClassyScrub, and Microsoft Anna, who broke out of prison. Unfortunately, his robot was destroyed by PixelartBuilder583 as revenge for trying to kill him and Sam. Angered by this action, he sends Agent GL, Commander Zompig, and a brainwashed Radar Overseer Scotty to kidnap Sam's friends and trap Sam, Pixelart, and The ROFL Robot in a trapdoor mine, which was not too hard to break out of. After escaping, Lucow hears what the three people were discussing and sends Guardians to vaporize them. Later, after Mike killed Agent GL with an OMG Shotgun and Scotty was freed from the enhanced Wither Virus brainwashing him, Sam and Pixelart rush up to Lucow's throne room to rescue Mary and Anna, who Lucow kidnapped while his minions were dealing with the rest of Sam and Co.. Lucow explains a backstory of why he's still committing the crimes he's pulling off since he cured Mike of the Wither Virus, and warms up to kill Sam and Pixel. After Mary and Anna insult him and wish Sam and Pixel luck, Lucow furiously sent them out of the door into the balcony by threatening them with violence to shoot them. He then jumps into battle and gets defeated a few minutes after. However, Lucow didn't accept defeat yet as he wanted revenge. As a result, he transformed into a giant, flying behemoth known as Hacko Lizariet and was granted invincibility. Unfortunately, his powers and weapons did not affect Sam or Pixel, which meant both of them had invincibilities too. Later, Sam and Pixel, with assistance from The ROFL Robot, get in the ROFLcopter and shoot an IWAY Cookie in his mouth, causing him to decompose in his true form and explode. In the credits, it is shown that Lucow has been imprisoned at his own castle, which got taken over by the NSA. End of Season 5 While Sam and Co. were fighting in the war against the Icelandian Cyber Brigade, Lucow broke out of prison from his own castle, which was taken over by the rogue version of the NSA after his defeat. Now that they've been killed off by FearRising, he had the chance and strength to break out and declare revenge on Sam and PixelartBuilder583. Season 6 After Dalton and the Icelandian Cyber Brigade was defeated, he and Lucow offered to work together to achieve their revenge on Sam and PixelartBuilder583 after unleashing a remastered version of MechaartBuilder583 and two more robots (Robogen and TheClassyDroid) to steal a valuable treasure known as the Super Crystal. While they were on it, Lucow and Dalton built a wall surrounding the castle, as well as turrets and nuclear missile sights. After Mechaart gave the Super Crystal to Lucow and Dalton and Robogen and TheClassyDroid gave Substance Overseers Thunder, Ice, and Water, Lucow placed the Super Crystal in his new power-draining machine and drained the three victims' elemental powers. Then Lucow found the body of Agent GL and resurrected him with the Super Crystal. He then gave him orders of guarding the castle while he, along with Dalton and Mechaart, go on a journey to obtain the rest of the dead villains' bodies. Later on, Lucow, Dalton and Mechaart laid a surprise terrorist attack on PixelartBuilder583's castle, killing many Iron Golem warriors and guests. Lucow was then confronted by an enraged Pixelart and then they raised their swords to engage in battle. Lucow was defeated, but he vowed that he was not finished with Pixelart yet before he teleported away. He then continued his quest with Dalton and Mechaart to find the rest of the dead villains. After the trio found the Diamond Enderman's body in the End, their quest was completed. When everyone was ready to head back to the castle, Lucow betrayed Dalton and killed him, saying that his plan to work together with him was shortsighted. Lucow was using Dalton to gain even more power and chance of striking down Microsoft Sam and PixelartBuilder583. After killing him with a shot from his Lizard Hacker Magnum Pistol 9000, Lucow and Mechaart teleported back. They then drained Fire's powers after Robogen and TheClassyDroid abducted him before they resurrected the rest of the dead villains, thus taking them on their side to go and kill Sam, Pixelart, and Co. Later on, when TheClassyDroid kidnapped TheClassyScrub in a 1v1 fight, he ordered the bots to take him to his draining prison and then orders reports from some of everyone else. He continues receiving reports and improvising from his flaws before he decided it was time to unleash some ransomware globally on everyone's computer systems. Neither Sam nor the ROFL Robot were affected by it, however. Things were going haywire enough in a battle against Xeilia and Kalele, even when Xeilia teleported Pixelart to Lucow's castle. There, he took him down to the draining pod room to see the imprisoned victims, which shocks Pixelart and makes him kick Lucow, triggering another one on one battle. Lucow proves to have the upper hand this time, knocking out Pixelart and flat-out shooting him in cold blood. Lucow, more tyrannical than ever, threatens to kill the Substance Overseers and Scrub next if Fire didn't keep quiet and yells at Jimmy and Andrew to take Pixelart's body to the gas chamber. In the process, he orders Mechaart to help him build the draining pod for the diamonds and diamond blocks filled with energy while he orders Robogen and TheClassyDroid to kill millions of people in the multiverse. Later on, Lucow listens to a small incursion incoming from Sam, Jotegen, and FearRising, who have scouted ahead to find Pixelart and the drained hostages. But then he ordered Jimmy and Andrew not to take the body, but instead to ambush them all. After the two of them got killed by Jotegen with his laser cannon, Lucow sent Mechaart to stop their incursion and take everyone for execution (which leaves Sam and Fire as the only escapees from a trap). Later on, Agent GL and Mager Whiz-ard (who reveals himself to be Barlvon, Lucow's dad) tell a story, in which Lucow betrayed the both of them. He was not only planning to destroy The ROFL World, but also existence as a whole, which shocked Agent GL and Mager to the point where they no longer want to be his associates. Lucow reveals his true reasons for having used them both to them before he teleported them to the same trap Sam and Fire fell in. After the group reconciled and journeyed back up to the ground floor, they discovered him once again. Lucow then grabs his father by the neck and lets out angry words to him before he kills him. Sam, Fire, and Agent GL were enraged by that sadistic scene and challenged Lucow to a fight. Sam slashed him down easily, but he became extremely angry that he knocked back Sam and Fire, slashing and shooting them with blood intensely spewing out. Never has Lucow become that enraged in his life until it got to this point! After Sam, Pixelart, and Fire were reassembling their cavalry and defeated Robogen and TheClassyDroid, Lucow got angrier about it and sent Mechaart to conduct yet another trap --- one that was "inescapable" --- and summon a minion blockade to assist in killing the gang off. After the gang pushed past it and bested Mechaart in such a deadly trap, he once again got even MORE pissed off from his throne room, vowing to destroy everything without remorse even if he had to do everything. Pixelart shortly barged in and accused Lucow of his sadistic crimes, which led to yet another battle between both nemeses. They were evenly matched against one another until Lucow pulled out the Super Crystal and used it to transform into a super-deadly being called Lucrysterr. Pixelart still had his powers up his sleeve to combat his strength. Both of them were still evenly matched, as Lucow stated that they were because he was using a fraction of his true power. Upon saying that, he flew up to the sky and transformed into a more demonic form of Lucrysterr, thus creating a dark and thunderous appearance in the sky. Sam, having rescued an injured Pixelart during the transformation, helped to escape from Lucow. He was chasing after them in the process with all of his powers until the gang reassembled and started attacking him. After Sam and Pixelart promptly got off Gardash, Lucow knocked the both of them out cold and got started on destroying existence as a whole. But upon an explosion, Lucow finds that the multiverse is still intact. Enraged as never before, he finds out that Agent GL and Microsoft Anna stopped him from ending everything. After everyone prayed for Sam and Pixelart to fight back against his rampage, the Super Crystal flashed bright from his grasp, thus giving Pixelart a memory on what it does. Shortly afterwards, Lucow revealed six trapped friends --- Jotegen, TheClassyScrub, FearRising, and the Substance Overseers (excluding Fire). Pixelart attacks Lucow in anger, thus giving him the rage to fully retaliate against it. Sam and Pixelart worked together to fight him while the rest of the gang rescued their six friends from the Nnackers, who were intending to execute them in the balcony. Lucow chased after them mercilessly, giving Pixelart the right opportunity to shoot an arrow at the Super Crystal and have him fall with his collapsing castle. Shortly after Fire, Thunder, Water, Ice, and Scrub got their powers back, Lucow emerged from the castle debris and fought against Pixelart, who transformed into a godlike being called PixellightWisdage583. Lucow not only had his remaining power, but he also wielded a trident that was just as powerful as Pixelart's God Sword was. Over time, the fight grew violently destructive with both opponents still evening up on one another. Then the both of them charged at each other without stopping, creating a violent explosion that ravaged the terrain in their battleground. Everyone thought that both of them were dead, but they woke up back into their regular forms. After Lucow brags that he cannot be defeated, he was grabbed promptly by Pixelart, having to listen to his spiel about his actions. Shortly afterwards, he was killed by Pixelart --- this time for his death to be permanent. The ROFL World was then restored of its peace and then recreated. Category:Antagonists Category:Pages needing Attention Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Evil Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Resurrected Category:Speakonia Category:Assholes Category:Former Protagonists Category:Extremist Hackers Category:Anarchists Category:Rose from the dead Category:Text-to-speech Voices Category:Antagonists in PixelartBuilder583's series Category:Leaders Category:Non-Canon Category:Characters created by PixelartBuilder583 Category:Scum of Earth 2 Category:Deceased characters Category:Adult Male 6 American English Category:Traitors